


His Claim

by Amrita_henry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Asshole Harry, Boss Harry, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute Louis, Dark Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Louis, Hate to Love, Jealous Harry, Love, M/M, Mean Harry, Possessive Harry, Shy Louis, Stalker Harry, Straight Harry, employee Louis, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_henry/pseuds/Amrita_henry
Summary: Harry and Louis are just two co-workers.Louis is gay and Harry is straight.Louis loves romance while Harry loves sex.Louis wants commitment, Harry wants fun.Can two different people come together???Do soulmates even exist???~~~~





	1. Obliviousness

Louis was talking to one of the trainees who was assigned to him for training to understand more about the job. Louis was in a higher position in his job all because of his hard work and dedication. Louis is loved by everyone as he is the nicest in the work place and he always has a smile on his face.

He was so busy with teaching the process to the employees that he did not notice the person checking him out.

This was not the first person to check him out. Every person in the company would always try talking to the pretty boy. In order to get a promotion through his reference or to woo him. But Louis never has time for all that and does not talk much to people.  
It's not that he ignores people or has a bad attitude.  
It's just that he is quite shy when it comes to starting a conversation.

He does not talk much to guys who approach him and does not give them a chance to take that formal friendship to a more personal level.

This was all cause of his last relationship which messed him up and did not turn out well. Let's just say Louis has moved on in his life.

The best part is that all the guys and girls in the company know Louis mainly because his name is always mentioned in a person's conversation. And also because of his beauty.  
But Louis does not know most of the guys and girls other than his close friends in the company.

Louis spends everyday working hard in order to help his Mom in taking care of his sisters and also to pay his bills time to time.

Everyday During his break he sits in the cafeteria of the company drinking his favourite tea oblivious to that intense stare which is always on him and follows his every movement.

Little does he know that he is being watched...

~~~~


	2. Uneasiness

The loud blaring of the alarm woke Louis up from his deep slumber. The small boy groaned and tried rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

Louis got up from his bed and groggily walked to his bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Once showered the small boy got dressed in a fitting elbow length blue button up paired with some nice black formal trousers which fit his body perfectly along with some black dress shoes.

Once dressed Louis combed his hair and set it up in a nice cute fringe which fell slightly over his blue eyes.

After getting his wallet, phone and his work bag the small boy left his flat.

 

~~~~

 

Once Louis reached the company, he smiled brightly when he saw his bestie  sitting in his work place.

"Zaynieee!" Louis squealed and ran to give his friend a nice tight hug.  
Zayn chuckled at his friend and hugged him back equally tight to his chest.

Louis was very close to Zayn. He was there with Louis during his weak times.  
When Louis came out as gay, Zayn was the first person who accepted him for who he was. Even when people used to call him names Zayn was always there to protect his small friend.  
Louis loves Zayn a lot while Zayn was extremely protective over his friend.

"Why didn't you come to work yesterday?" Louis mumbled while his face was still buried in Zayn's chest.

"I had to go meet my mum! The usual!" Zayn says while wrapping his arm tightly around Louis's waist.

After a while of hugging, Louis lifts his head from Zayn's chest and smiles brightly at him.

Zayn just chuckles at his cute little friend and reaches a hand up to push his fringe away from his eyes while the other hand was still holding his waist. He then placed a sweet little kiss on his forehead, oblivious to those intense eyes which were glaring at Zayn while following his every movement.

The person just clenches his jaw and fists his hand when he sees that Zayn's hand was still placed on Louis' waist.

"Okay, come on Lou! Let's get started with work" Zayn says and removes his hand from Louis's waist and goes to take his seat, but before he could do that Louis pulls him back and places a small sweet kiss on his cheeks and walks away while smiling at him.

 

~~~~

 

Louis was busy working and time to time attending to his trainees, answering their questions and solving their doubts, when he suddenly gets an uneasy feeling of someone's eyes on him.

He slowly lifts his head up to see if any one was watching him but then he does not find anyone looking at him. So he just shakes his head and looks down at his system and continues with his work.

But the uneasiness does not go away and it makes Louis uncomfortable as he still feels someone's eyes on him, but this time he does not lift his head up to check thinking that he is just imagining it.

But, if Louis had lifted his head up he would have indeed found someone looking at him intently while biting their lip.

~~~~


	3. Hello! You're Mean

"Louis" a deep voice pulled the small boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Louis answered without turning from his laptop as he was busy solving the problems involved in his work. He had to solve the mistakes and send it to his manager by evening.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The same deep voice snapped and the person tugged Louis' arm harshly.

Louis turned around with wide eyes to come face to face with his so called boss 'Mr. Styles'. 

"Sorry sir" Louis apologized and looked at the man towering over him who had a smirk on his lips.

Louis never liked 'Mr. Styles' as the man always threatened him. He sometimes wondered if he was the same with everyone or if he himself was bad at work.

Once upon a time Louis harbored a crush on the curly haired angel with bright green eyes. But everything was squashed when he found out that 'Mr. Styles' was with someone.  
He later found out that 'Harry' or 'Mr. Styles' would never get into a relationship as he always wanted some fun for the night and not for it to go on forever and he was straight as a stick as well.  
So Louis just hid his crush and carried on with his life even though he felt bad whenever Harry bought along his new conquests with him. But now he hates the man who always gives him a lot of work which makes the small boy stay back to work late at night.

"Do you even work? I always find you talking with that Zayn guy from the other department" Harry snapped at the blue eyed boy who was fidgeting with his pen. "Will you stop that? It's irritating!" Harry huffed and pointed at the pen in Louis' hand.

"Sorry sir" Louis threw the pen on his desk and turned around look at Harry who was standing there and looking at him with a weird look his eyes.

"Zayn is very close to me and he was not present these days at work. That's why I was talking to him sir" Louis said and looked up at his boss to find Harry looking down at him with furrowed brows and his lips in a tight line.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Harry asked and watched the boy for his reaction.

Louis didn't understand why he was asked personal questions but he nonetheless answered his boss.  
"No sir"

"Good" Harry sighed and left without another word.

'That's weird' Louis thought and went back to work not noticing the person staring at him once again.

When Louis felt that he was being watched he lifted his head and looked around his workplace to see if anyone was indeed watching him. When he didn't see anyone looking his way, he just shook his head and went back to his task at hand.

~~~~

The person always watched the boy while he was working cause that's the time Louis would never look up as he is always into the work he does that he does not notice anyone around him.

That suit clad body stood in his usual place and watched Louis. The person followed his every move, every scrunch of his nose, his smile when he finishes his work, his little pouts when he does not understand something and basically everything that Louis does.

That boy was interesting...

~~~~

Louis was so done with his job right now. Harry had asked him to complete the assignment and email it to him today and Louis was losing his mind. 

First he was tired due to the load of work given to him. Secondly Harry was terrifying. He made him stay back just to attend one call from the other client, which he himself could have done. Thirdly he was feeling paranoid. He felt someone watching him always and that scared him a lot as he was the only one working in his floor and Harry was in his office.  
Being alone in his department was very scary along with the feeling of being watched.

Now Louis was waiting patiently for the call from their client regarding the company when he heard a noise right behind him. 

Louis froze in his place and didn't turn around too scared to find out what was behind him or who. He was terrified and started breathing heavily as tears welled up in his eyes.

After minutes of nothing, Louis slowly turned around. When he found no one behind him, he let out a sigh and wiped the tears that spilled out of his eyes. 

As he was about to turn around, something white caught his attention. He got up from his seat to take the piece of paper which was fallen on the ground. He opened the paper and the words written on them sent a wave of panic through his body.

'You are dead'

The poor boy tried to steady his breathing and search for something else. But there was no other notes left for him.

Louis was panicking so much that he didn't notice the person laughing near him. He shrieked and jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Oh my God!!" Harry started laughing looking at the panicked look on Louis.

"Wha- Did you do this?" 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to scare you. God!! You should have seen your face!" Harry gasped in between his chuckles. He just couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you crazy?!? I already feel like I'm being watched and you- ughh" Louis let out a breath and turned around to walk away frustrated at his boss.

But before Louis could walk away a warm hand closed around his wrist and pulled him back.

"Hey.. I didn't mean to scare you" Harry spoke softly and turned Louis around to face him.  
"What do you mean by being watched?" 

"I don't know.. I always feel like someone is watching me. It's so weird." Louis whispered and moved away from Harry to put some distance between them.

"Sorry Louis, but you aren't that good looking for anyone to stalk you" Harry said while he pulled the boy a little closer.

" What??" Louis sported an offended look and he walked away from his stupid boss after shoving him away harshly.

Only when he reached his car did he let out his tears. He furiously wiped his eyes and started driving to his house.  
God he is so pathetic for crying over some stupid comment from Harry. Well it's not the first time that Harry has commented something like that but still hearing your crush say you look ugly is not a very nice feeling.

I'm so pathetic.... Louis thought and wiped his eyes always oblivious to everything around him.

/p


	4. I'm Straight!!!

Louis sat in the car for a long time just lost in his thoughts and thinking about his stupid crush on his monster of a boss whose main goal in life was to insult him and make him feel insecure.

Louis was so lost that he didn't notice the black SUV behind him nor the person sitting inside the car staring at him.

The buzzing of his phone bought the poor boy out of his  thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Louis!"

"Um... Who is this?"

"Styles! Don't you have my number??"

"I.. I have sir. Sorry I picked up without seeing the caller ID" Louis said quietly and wiped the tears.

"Whatever! Why did you run out of the building? Are you crazy?? That's very rude and irresponsible" Harry said

"I... I just- "Louis stammered and tried his best to control the anger which was boiling inside him.

" God!! Why do I even hire people like you in the first place. Irresponsible! "

Louis sniffled quietly and wiped his fresh set of tears and tried to control his breathing.

"Sorry sir"

"Yeah yeah. Now stop sitting in the car and get inside the house"

"Wha-" Louis lifted his head to find Harry standing near his car door with a scowl on his face.

He immediately wiped his eyes and got out of the car and stood silently in front of Harry wondering how his boss found where his house was.

"So, why are you outside the house at this time?" Harry questioned and crossed his arms across his chest.

Louis didn't understand what was going on nor why his boss was acting strange. It was all weird to him.

"I just reached home sir" Louis whispered while staring at Harry's bulging biceps when the said man lifted his hand up to push his curly locks away.

"It's dark here Louis! And it is not safe to be out at this time. " Harry said with a concerned look on his face which confused the small boy some more.

"C-Can I ask you something sir?" Louis whispered looking at his foot.

"Harry"

"What?" Louis snapped his head up to look at Harry wide blue eyes.

"Call me Harry" Harry said and rolled his eyes. "And yes you can ask me whatever you want"

"Oh o-okay. Why do you pretend to care about me." Louis whispered while playing with his fingers nervously.

"What does that mean?" Harry snarled

"L-Like the way you p-pretended to be worried about my safety.. Like that" Louis said without looking at Harry.

He suddenly felt Harry move closer to him. So he took a step back. But Harry kept moving forward until Louis' back hit the car door.

Before Louis could make a move and escape from there, he found himself caged within Harry's arms.

Harry moved closer to the small trembling boy until they were a breath away and leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear.

"I care about you Louis! I do" Harry whispered and breathed down Louis' neck. He nudged Louis' head to the side and pushed his nose under his jaw and took in his cologne. Hmmm The boy smelled really good. Harry has to go home and add that to his Louis list which he keeps. He then brushed his lips lightly on the boy's pulse while breathing heavily on Louis' soft, warm neck and his lips unconsciously curled up he saw the goosebumps rising on the boy's arm. After a few seconds of Harry breathing in the boy's scent he pulled away to see Louis with flushed cheeks and bitten lips looking at the taller boy with his blue blue eyes.

Louis just stared at Harry trying to take in what just happened. Did my boss just stuff his face in my neck?? And did he just say he cares about me?? Louis thought and tried to control his breathing while rubbing his palms on his biceps cause of the goosebumps he got due to Harry's strange behavior.

Harry leaned down again and got closer to Louis when the boy tried to move away from him.  
He slowly pushed Louis' fringe away from his eyes and stared into the clear blue pools infront of him.

" Now get inside your house and go to sleep " Harry whispered and smirked when Louis started breathing heavily due to the closeness.

Louis just stared wide eyed at Harry when the latter finally started to move away from him. He blinked rapidly and cleared  his throat softly after releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Louis moved away from Harry and walked towards his front door when he heard a whisper behind him.

"Good boy"

Louis snapped his head up and turned around only to find Harry gone. 

What!?? Where did he go so soon??

What just happened??? Did he just call me a good boy?? Louis thought and walked inside his house hurriedly wanting to tell what just happened to his bestfriend.

~~~~

Harry was obsessed!!! He was obsessed with Louis and with every little thing the boy did. 

He has been watching the boy for such a long time that by now he knows everything about him. His favorite tea which he drinks at four p.m , his little hand rubbing his tummy when he is bored, his little pout when he does not get something right in his work, his distaste for vegetables, his favourite hangout place, the little fidgeting he does when he gets nervous, the way he adjusts his fringe when he gets shy, the way a single word makes him blush, the way he taps his foot unconsciously when thinking about something, the way he nibbles lightly on his finger when he is texting someone, Harry knows everything about him. Harry is not a stalker. No he isn't. At least that's what he seems to believe.

Being so close to his Louis, Harry just couldn't control himself. But I'm straight!! I'm not gay! No I'm not. That's what he tells himself everyday when he watches the boy sleep peacefully in his room or when he sees Louis walking around his room in just a loose barely buttoned shirt showing off his thick thighs, his toned chest and his sharp collarbones.   
I'm not gay. I'm not gay!!! Harry keeps saying that mantra everyday when he watches the boys tight pants hugging him in all the right places or when he watches him being bent over the desk in the workplace. Or when he sees Louis walk around swaying his hips. Or when the bites his soft pink lips . No!!! Harry isn't gay! He is just obsessed with the boy. That's normal. It is normal. Yes. It's normal.(That's what Harry tells himself everyday when he watches the boy like a creep).

It's just that Louis is interesting. He pulls Harry towards him without much effort from his side. Maybe it's his charming personality or his petite little body. Harry has no idea what it is. But that boy just grabs his attention. He also grabs others attention which Harry strongly dislikes. 

No he isn't possessive. Harry is straight. He just does not like when other people watch his boy. He just wants to be the only one to watch his Louis sway his hips or bite his lips. Just him and no one else.

No Harry isn't possessive! 

He's straight!


	5. Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Louis!!  
> Please forgive Harry! He is a bit confused and that makes him hate Louis.

"Niall!!!" 

"What?"

"Niall! You little shit!!"

"What the hell Louis?? STOP HITTING ME YOU LITTLE TINY SHIT!!!" Niall yelled and pushed Louis away from him.

"I don't know what to do!!!" Louis whined and laid down on Niall who was still groaning after Louis pulled his hair.

"That doesn't mean you hit me and pull my hair!" Niall huffed and wrapped his arms around the boy and closed his eyes.

"I think my boss is stalking me" Louis whispered and tugged at Niall's nipple harshly eliciting a loud yelp from the said boy.

"God I'm going to hit you! And what do you mean by stalking?"

"Niall I'm sure he is the one who stalks me. He knows what i do every minute of the day. Remember I said that I feel someone's eyes always on me at work.. I feel it's him"

"But Louis why would he do that? Isn't he like the most straightest guy ever?"

"I know! He is super straight.. But he called me a good boy yesterday! Why would he do that? God I just don't get him" Louis whined and pushed his face into Niall's chest.

"Okay I don't know why he did that! Maybe he meant it in a normal way... But, that's not normal!"

"What are you saying Niall??"

"Maybe we are just looking too deep into it. But let's watch out from now on and see if he is the one who stalks you" Niall replied and got up from the ground without giving a proper adive after pushing the small boy.

"Ouch!!" Louis got from the ground and punched Niall lightly.  
"I guess you are right! Maybe I'm just over analyzing stuff." 

"Good! Now that it's done, get me a large pizza with large fries, ice cream, a chocolate cake and a large drink" 

"God! You eat so much!" Louis gave him a look and walked away to the kitchen thinking about his stupid boss.

 

~~~~

 

"Harry!!" A loud female voice was heard in Harry's office.

Louis was called into Harry's office to find some important files and he was actually doing his job studiously like the 'Good boy' that he was. He was never distracted as he always paid full concentration to his job. He loved his job.

Everything was going good until Mr. Styles' stupid assistant/hookup walked in. 

Louis hated her like crazy. She was tall, fit, and had long brunette hair with a sharp face.  
Mr. Styles always hooked up with model like people and that was enough for Louis to know that he would never grab his bosses attention.

Louis was tiny( though he would punch you if you said that to him) and he had curves which he never liked, along with a round bum which looked too girly. He also had a tummy which he tried getting rid off by doing various excerises but nothing happened as his tummy still stayed the same way. God!! He wished to be slim like that girl.

"Baby?" The same shrill voice called out again.

"What is it Helen?" Harry didn't even look up from his laptop. He continued typing without even a glance at the girl.

Helen stomped her foot and walked towards Harry. She hooked her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek loudly leaving a red lipstick stain.

Louis immediately averted his eyes and started fidgeting with the files in his hand as he heard them talking about meeting up tonight. He knew what they were going to do tonight. And that made him want to throw up on Helen and punch Harry at the same time.

Louis always had to hide his emotions whenever this happened. But it still hurt to watch his crush kissing another person and making plans of hooking up. He still crushed on that stupid curly haired psycho even though curly was straight and hated him for some reason.

Thinking about his stupid crush on Harry, the small boy unknowingly dropped all the files down.

"What the hell Louis?? Good lord! You can't even do one job properly. You have to mess everything up. Do you even realise how long it took Helen to organise those files accordingly?? You can't even complete one job!! Pathetic!" Harry snapped and his face was red with anger which made a shiver run up Louis' spine causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin.

The words his boss uttered just made the poor boy tear up. He knew that he should not get distracted but calling him pathetic was a bit too much. It was bullying.

"I'm s-sorry Sir" Louis whispered quietly while staring at his shoes. He didn't want to look up and watch his boss and his assistant laughing at him and he also didn't want them to know that he was gonna cry.

"Just get lost! But before that I want you to bend and pick up each and every one of those files and arrange them accordingly. And then I want you to walk to the coffee shop down the road and get us both a coffee and a chicken sandwich. You know, It would be a good exercise for your middle section and it would tone that body of yours. Cause Your huge" Harry huffed and turned his attention to his assistant and started making plans with her.

Louis sniffled quietly and picked up each and every file from the ground and arranged it while subconsciously tugging his jumper down to hide his stomach. He knew he was fat. But when the one you love points that out it just breaks you. Ughh he hates his boss.  
'I hate you' Louis whispered quietly while looking at Harry and walked out of the room after arranging the files. 

He started crying only when he closed the door behind him. He turned around and whispered 'I hate you' once again before walking away with tears in his eyes.

He really did hate his boss.


	6. My Boyfriend

It's been two hours since Harry found Louis sitting at his work station trying to control his tears.

For the past two hours Harry had been staring at Louis watching his every move. He even pushed Helen away from him inorder to stare at the small boy.

Two hours since Harry yelled at Louis and called him pathetic and huge. He still cringes when he thinks about his rude behavior towards the boy. He called this tiny being huge and made the poor boy cry. Louis is definitely going to hate him now.

It's just that he had been stressed with work and he didn't know what came over him when Louis pushed the files down. So he let out his anger on the poor boy. Before he could realise his mistake it was too late and Louis had gone out with tears in his eyes.

So now Harry was standing near the boy and watching him cause he did not have any better work to do than admire Louis and take in his every feature. His little sniffles were so cute and his body was so beautiful but was being hidden with a very huge sweater which was covering his curves and his tiny tummy that Harry adored.

~~~~

Louis stood up from his seat sniffling lightly and started walking towards the cafeteria to get some lunch.

Once he reached the cafeteria he took a seat at the corner and stared out of the window for a while. Suddenly he was reminded of the comments Harry made earlier about his body. He didn't want to be huge. He wanted to be normal and fit. So he decided to skip his lunch for the day inorder to stop being huge as Harry so kindly put it.

Ugrhh he hates his boss.

~~~~

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person taking a seat next to him. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard the familiar deep drawl next to him.

"Louis" 

Louis looked up at his boss with wide eyes not understanding what he was doing there sitting next to him.

"Why aren't you eating?" Harry questioned and stared at the boy who was looking at his lap with a pout on his pink lips.

'Because I'm huge' Louis thought while staring at his fingers.

"I-I'm not hungry sir" Louis sniffled quietly so that Harry didn't hear it.

"Okay! Come to my office now" Harry frowned and walked away without a glance at Louis who was glaring at him.

~~~~

Louis slowly dragged his legs up the stairs and knocked softly once he reached Harry's office. The small boy was not in the mood to meet his boss but he had to. He cautiously entered Harry's office when he was asked to come in.

He slowly walked in and found Harry not present in his chair. Stupid Harry! Where did he go?

Louis jumped when he heard the office door slam behind him. He turned around immediately to find Harry lock the door and walk towards him with an odd expression on his face.

Louis swallowed loudly when Harry neared him. He slowly took a step behind as Harry took one forward. This kept happening until his back hit the desk. Louis gulped as Harry entered his personal space and placed his large hands on either side of the desk and caged him effectively.

Louis squeaked loudly when he was lifted on to the desk. He sat still on the desk not knowing what to do. It was all very embarrassing to Louis when he looked at the ground, as his legs didn't touch the ground. Louis wanted to run and hide some where. Anywhere but away from his monster of a boss.

"Umm s-sir?" Louis squeaked out and moved slightly away from Harry.

"Shh" Harry caged the boy within his arms and pulled him closer when he tried to move away from him.  
"I'm sorry." Harry whispered and placed his forehead on Louis' breathing heavily.

Louis placed his small hands on Harry's chest and tried to push him away from him. Key word; tried.

"Okay sir" Louis whispered and tried to get down from the desk but was stopped by Harry holding his hips tightly. It was so tight that it started to hurt him.

"Sir p-please" Louis tried moving again only to be stopped by Harry stepping in between his legs.

Harry held onto Louis' hips tightly when the boy squirmed around. His own eyes darkened when his fingers met from around the boy's waist. He really tried not to think about his entire hand covering Louis' tiny waist. And he tried controlling his thoughts but he really couldn't. He had no control when it came to this boy. Absolutely none.

Harry squeezed Louis' hips lightly and held the boy in place.  
"I got lunch for you" Harry whispered and pointed to the food on the desk. He started talking again when he saw Louis open his mouth to interrupt him.  
"Don't say you're not hungry. You either eat it or I'm going to feed you!"

"I don't understand why you're doing this! I'll eat at home." Louis huffed while pushing Harry away from him with all his might and got down from the desk and started walking to the door.

"Louis!" Harry snapped and pulled the boy towards him and held both his wrists in his own.  
"Stop fidgeting! Looks like I gotta feed you!" Harry huffed pulling the boy closer to him and made him sit on the chair.

"Can you stop it! I don't understand why you are doing all this? Didn't you just call me huge?" Louis huffed and crossed his arms not understanding why his boss was behaving like that.

"Okay open your mouth!" Harry was hovering above Louis with a spoon in his hand ready to feed the boy.

"I don't know who you are and I don't want you to feed me. I'm dieting by the way!" Louis said and turned away from Harry.

"Gosh! Why are you so difficult??" 

"I'm not!!" Louis huffed with a frown on his face.

"You are so complicated!!!" Harry snapped loudly dropping the spoon with a thud.

"Oh please! You're the one who called me huge and you're the one who is trying to feed me now. So who is complicated??? Me or you?!" Louis snapped and pushed Harry's hand away from him.

"Fine!! You know what!! You are complicated, you are difficult and you are stupid! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Harry shouted at the boy who flinched back visibly.

"You know what??? I'm not like you. I don't sleep around with everyone. I have my standards."

"Bullshit!! No one would ever like you." Harry chuckled.

"Shut up! Zayn likes me and he is my boyfriend!" Louis yelled and pushed Harry when he came near him. "Don't come near me!"

"What do you mean by boyfriend?" Harry asked with an odd expression on his face. His brows were furrowed with a frown on his lips. His eyes were dark and that alone scared Louis.

Louis swallowed and moved away from Harry. But Harry pulled him closer by his biceps.  
"I asked you a question. Is. He. Your. Boyfriend?"  Harry's eyes were dark and his grip on his biceps grew tight. Harry's behavior was scaring him.

"Yes!!!" Louis yelled and pulled away from the harsh grip.  
"And don't touch me!" Louis said and ran out of the room breathing heavily leaving behind a very angry and pissed Harry whose knuckles were turning white due to his grip on the chair.


End file.
